Approaching Storm (EricStormy 'Four')
by MaraJade2017
Summary: Tabitha Eaton has made her escape to Dauntless. A shared moment with Eric on the roof changes everything for the two of them. Rivals or lovers, one thing is for certain when these two come together. Dauntless may not be big enough to contain the passion and intensity these two bring when they clash. DELETING ACCT lunaschild2016 to follow
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Trying something a bit new here. This is going to be an Eric/Four story, but Four is female and didn't choose to go by that name. Both Eric and 'Four' are going to be a bit OOC. Rating will be M for language and possible smut.**

 **Chapter 1**

I saw my Father, if that is what you could call him, standing on the stage and glaring at me. He was dreading to call my name and inwardly I was smirking. The bastard should know there is no way I am staying with his sick ass in the faction. It probably could be a great faction, but not while he is in charge of it. I look over to see the serene face of Natalie Prior. She catches my eye gives a small encouraging smile and nods.

The Prior's have all helped me but Natalie more so than anyone. She never believed the story about my mother's death. To be honest neither did I. We don't know if he killed her though or if she ran. Either way there was nothing that could be done about it. Marcus was as corrupt as he was violent and no amount of hints, claims or pleads would get beyond Abnegation.

I think if I hadn't had the Prior's I would have made a break for beyond the fence. There had to be something beyond those mountains. Until then I had to endure and wait till I could make my escape. Today was my day and I would be going to the place Natalie had helped to make sure I would make it in. Without her help I wouldn't have been physically, mentally or health wise able to make it. I was stronger because of her and her family, strong enough to start fighting back. Between her and Amar, plus a few Dauntless-born friends I already feel like I am Dauntless. I think I always have been and that might be why he has taken out his own failures on me so badly.

"Tabitha Eaton" My father's voice called in what to anyone else would see like a calm and subdued manner. I however saw the malice in his eyes and the shift of his shoulders.

I stood and I couldn't keep the smirk from my face as those around me took in my appearance. I was still in grey, just not the normal light grey of my soon to be former faction, Abnegation. I was wearing a deep slate grey in my v-neck short sleeved t shirt, my not quite painted on but fairly tight same colored pants and black combat boots. I wasn't wearing a skirt or long sleeve shirt that were all expected and demanded in our faction. My hair wasn't in the expected bun either. In fact, my hair was in loose and my chesnut curls hung to past my shoulders.

I could hear snickers from Erudite, gasps from Abnegation and cheers from Dauntless as I walked down to the stage. My back was straight and my chin was high as my cobalt blue eyes locked onto my father's more watery version.

I grabbed the knife that was set out on the podium and walked straight for Dauntless. Cut my hand and squeezed so that the sizzle was completely audible when that blood hit. I saw his glare and scowl deepen and I wanted to laugh in his fucking face.

What I did do though was start to spin the blade in my hand as I walked towards him. Clockwise, counterclockwise and then finally throwing it up in the air and catching it by the handle; all while holding his eyes with mine. I was sending him a message as I handed him the knife. You will never touch me again you bastard, and if you do I will kill you.

I saw him pale and shakily take the knife. I turned my back to him and joined my new faction. The faction of the brave, Dauntless.

I had a choice. I could use my real name or I could change it. Amar suggested Four because of my fears. He also suggested that I follow through with the suggestion that Natalie and he had discussed with me. Now that I was an official part of Dauntless, even if I was still in initiation, I could report the abuse. He gave me until tonight to decide about both. I had left the fear sim room and I could feel eyes on me again. Wondering how I had finished so fast and how I had only four fears. We would be doing this everyday for the time we were in initiation. Now there is something to look forward to.

Eric, the former Erudite from the choosing ceremony that had glared at me the entire time after I had taken my seat, was back to glaring at me now. Zeke, Shauna and Lauren all wanted me to go with them to The Pit for a party tonight but I wasn't sure. I had some thinking to do. It wasn't that I didn't want to go I just needed to really think about what I wanted to do here and how I wanted to start my life. Who I wanted to start it as.

After we were dismissed and we had all gotten our gear and clothes I had gotten dressed quickly. I didn't care that I was changing in front of the others just that someone might see the scars that crisscrossed my back and thighs. I couldn't hide them though when all eyes seemed to be on me and if the little abnegation girl would break under the pressure from having to change in front of everyone.

Did I like being ogled? Not particularly. But when you have lived with a monster every day for your whole life it puts things in perspective of what can truly break a person.

I looked to Shauna and Lauren after I got dressed and smiled. "I know you guys want to take me girly or better yet Dauntless woman shopping. I promise tomorrow during the off day we can do that. I need some time to think some things over guys. I might see you at the party."

Zeke looked over at me worried and caught my hand as I walked out. "Hey, just be careful would you. I don't like how that dude Eric is always looking at you."

I shrugged. "I'll be careful but I don't think you have anything to worry about. He doesn't either."

Zeke tilted his head and frowned "What do you mean by that."

I sigh with a shrug. "He is probably just wondering if I am going to be a threat to his ranking. My times put him in second. But this is just the first day. We have a long way to go and I am sure when it comes to the physical he will have the upperhand on all of us."

Zeke shakes his head and smirks. "You think that's the ONLY reason he would be looking at you? Because he is calculating if you will be competition?"

I frown at his smirk, getting a bit annoyed but I nod. "Of course. Why else would he be looking?" Zeke started to say something else so I stopped him. "Look it doesn't matter, I really need to go Zeke. I will see you guys later."

Without waiting for him to answer I walked from the dorm, through the pit and to roof, one of them anyways. Finding a spot where I could see the the beautiful view I went to the ledge and straddled it, letting one leg dangle over. This was my compromise on how to confront my fears. By slow degrees. I breathed in the crisp early spring air of the beginning of evening and started to go through things in my mind.

I saw the sense in what Natalia and Amar said and that Marcus did need to be brought to justice. I also saw that for 18 years nothing was ever able to be done. I know there were rumors in Abnegation, hell even some Erudite had taunted with me it too. Nothing had ever been done though. Until the Prior's took a risk and started helping where they could. That had been when I was in Abnegation though. I was Dauntless now and they didn't put up with that kind of shit or corruption in factions. They were hard and stamped it out fast. Erudite was a prime example of that.

There had been the brief rumble of talk about some kind of threats to the system and some people in Erudite had started trying to make plays for power and hunts. That was stopped pretty damn quickly and two leaders were removed and executed.

I sigh looking out over the sun disappearing behind the mountains that surround the vastness of our city, Seattle and the surrounding areas of Washington. The Dauntless compound was in the area that had the best of it all. The wild rolling hills, mountains, forest and city. Dauntless sector was truly something and I was happy to finally be here. But I felt so, restless and turbulent too. I had always felt like this though. I was never at peace in Abnegation though I tried to fucking hard. I fought against my nature and my father every damn day of my life.

I wasn't afraid of Marcus, not anymore. That was how my times had been so fast. Because I had started to face that particular demon long ago. The only one I had issues with had been killing that guy on some fucked up order by some superior asshole. I would need to deal with that gem later. The height shit I could deal with, I had already started to try and desensitize myself to it.

I am so wrapped up in my thoughts as I watch the sun slowly setting and looking like the sky is on fire that I don't hear his steps until he is plopping down beside me. Considering I am facing him, though his has both legs over the side instead of straddling like I am, I should have at least seen him before then even.

He looks good in the black and I am sure he knows it. He worked hard before he came here and it shows in how the t-shirt clings to his muscles and the pants cling to his thighs. Dark blonde hair that is shorter on the sides but on the top is slightly longer. It looks like it curls a bit but he styles it to keep the curl out I am sure. Can't have disorder of any kind, and curly hair is for sure disorderly. I smirk at that sarcastic as hell thought and shake my head.

"Something you find funny Stiff? Or do you just see something you like?" Eric asks in a voice like steel which fit his eyes. But it is also full of appraising me too. I might be a virgin but I am not completely naive. Just surprised to hear that voice being used on me. He must be up to something.

I shake my head negatively and stay silent.

He huffs and turns his gaze to me. "How the fuck do _you_ only have four fucking fears Stiff? And how did you go through them so fast?"

I tilt my head and roll my eyes. "Like I can control that shit? I don't know how I only have four fears, Nose. I just do. As for how I got through them so fast." I shrug and am not going to answer at first and just remain silent. I was looking out at the sunset and closed my eyes and tilted my face up, as if I could absorb the rays before they disappeared.

My eyes snapped around when he swung a leg over and was straddling and facing towards me, his knees bumping against mine. His gaze locked on mine but it wasn't a glare. He jaw was clenched though and his hands were clenched sitting on his knees just inches from mine. I wasn't like normal Abnegation and I didn't have issues with touch or affection so this wasn't why it surprised me. It was just his actions regardless and the tingle it sent up me..

"I saw the scars." He gritted out holding my eyes.

My back snapped straight and my chin went up and I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah, so?"

His eyes went hard "So did he do it? That is what they say in Erudite."

"Why do you care?" My voice turns soft but I am keeping my temper at bay.

"I don't give a fuck what Erudite may or may not want with Abnegation, Stiff. I want to know if he did it?" I could tell he was barely retraining himself, his muscles were creaking as they tensed and released.

Something in his eyes though drew the answer out of me. "Yes, until I fought back. Yes he did."

I heard a growl coming from him but then he smirked and chuckled. "He almost pissed himself when you did that thing with the knife."

My lips twitched and I nodded "I know. Kind of the point."

"So why hasn't he been charged? Why would you let him.." My snarl and growl cuts him off as I grab his shirt and haul him closer to me.

"Do not assume that I have LET him do anything. You know shit about my life or me. Coming from Erudite you know these things are handled internally by your old faction and mine." I hiss at him.

His eyes were surprised at first by my actions and then he smirked at me. He lifted a hand and tucked a strand of hair of mine behind my ear. "Well Stiff, looks like we both have decisions to make then don't we? I assume that is why you are here and not getting ready for the party or shopping with your friends?"

My eyes narrow to take in his demeanor and eyes and see if this is just a ploy to get information from me. He sighs and takes my hands from his shirt, squeezes them before he releases them. "Believe me or not, but I came up here to do some thinking on my own. You are right about it being handled internally. Apparently Amar said we should talk. That maybe we might be able to help each other."

"I am not afraid of him." I state and lift my chin.

Eric smirks at me and nods. "No you aren't. I am not afraid of them either."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Why would it be different after 18 years? Are your's leaders?" I look at him curiously and he shakes his head.

"No, Senior members but my Aunt was a leader." He said with his jaw clenched again and looked down. I nodded getting what that meant, both things. "I will be number one Stiff." He gritted out and held my eyes. "I will be made a leader and I will make sure shit like this changes."

I nod and tilt my head "Then you will be, or not." I shrug and smirk. "It is only day one, Nose. By the look of you the physical part won't be issues with you." I try not to blush as I say that and I see him grin.

"You aren't bad yourself, Stiff. That isn't why I was telling you that though. I don't mind competition, in fact I can't fucking wait for it. I was telling you that because you asked why would it be different. Because we make it different." His hand had found mine as he looked in my eyes. He wasn't holding my hand as some romantic gesture but almost of solidarity, or almost making a promise.

I swallow and nod, closing my eyes. Well that only solves half of my issue. I open my eyes again and he is still looking at me. "I will tell them."

He nods as if he had already assumed so. "I didn't think you wouldn't to be honest. But you don't exactly look like you are done with your thinking."

I laugh "Jeez Nose, what is with all the psychoanalysis?"

He smirks and shrugs "Old habits I guess. So spill, or do I need to find a couch for us?"

That last part was said with a bit of innuendo to it and I smiled and shook my head, probably blushing. "I'll pass on the couch. I have to decide on a name. I can go by the name I only associate with a Father I hate and a Mother that most likely took off on me. Or I can go by Amar's suggestion. Which was just." I trail off and grimace.

Eric snorts with laughter. "He suggested Six for me."

I can't help but grin and laugh. "Yeah not so original then. Good gods what if we had changed them to that then? Can you just imagine the whispers of 'oh look, there is number girl, or number boy'. Or gods forbid they think…"

Eric shrugs and smirks but looks off causing me to frown. Did he just look pleased that we might be thought to be? No that is not happening, and not like he would even. He could do so much fucking better.

He looks back to me and his eyes are shuttered and back to the not so cold but still hard eyes. "So don't use either. Come up with something else. Something that you hope to be or are…" He trails off looking at me and his eyes are darkened a bit. A cross between a blue sky and an approaching storm.

Funny his eyes look how I feel right now, how I feel so often. A slow smile crosses my face at that thought.

He tilts his head "What?" He asks confused and I shrug.

I whip my other leg over the side and pause looking at him. On a sudden impulse I lean in and kiss his cheek. "Thanks for the couch time, Doc. Now I gotta go see a man about a plan and a name."

I go to get up and he catches my hand and pulls me back with those dark eyes again but also a smirk. "My payment will be you telling me the name, Stiff. Unless you just fucking want me to keep insulting you."

I smile and roll my eyes. "Like you aren't going to do that anyways, Eric? You are still going to call me that because you have an image to uphold and you like pushing buttons. But since you inspired it in a way, I guess I can give you that. Stormy. My name is Stormy."

A slow smiles crosses his face and he bites his lip. "Stormy." He says in that rumbly voice that isn't quite cold but still sounds like steel. "Suits you. I will see you at the party." Eric says as a promise.

I smirk and shrug. "I am sure you will."

He lets me go and I turn and seek out Amar, who said I could find him in the trainers offices. They were in the same corridor as the leader offices. I walked quickly and approached the door giving two firm knocks.

"Enter." Amar's gruff voice called.

I opened the door to see Amar with Senior Leader Max and another leader Harrison, who I heard was retiring this year. Thank god retiring didn't mean what it used to though. He looked nice enough.

Amar quirks an eyebrow as I walk in and go to stand at attention in front of the sitting area the three men are at. They all have glasses of what I assume to be whiskey because that is Amar's favorite drink. I have to admit it isn't all that bad.

His lips quirk and Max tilts his head "At ease initiate." Max calls gruffly and I relax my stance.

Amar clears his throat and I can tell he is bracing himself to not like my answer. "I honestly didn't think you would come to decision this quickly. We haven't even had dinner yet. I am guessing the answer is no on the one thing?"

I frown and shake my head. "No sir. I had a...sounding board that helped me out. There wasn't really ever a choice I just like time to process things. I would like to start that process."

Amar looked relieved and proud and shared a look with Max who nodded but Amar continued "And the other matter?"

I smirked "I am sorry Sir, but there was no way I was going to go around being known as 'Number Girl'. I don't want to keep my given name either but I have found a name."

The three men actually laughed at the number girl joke. Amar nodded "I didn't say it was original and fuck if I am good with helping pick out names. What did you decide then?"

I smile at him. "Stormy."

He let's out a bark of laughter and nods. "Well then, a much better suited name for you. Stormy. We will get started on the process and let you know how it progresses. I am assuming that sounding board also told you he is in a similar situation?"

I nod with thinned lips thinking that he also probably had it worse with who is Aunt had been. "He did Sir."

Amar nods his lips thinned too. "We will inform you both when we need to have you be taken to Candor for formal statements or if it goes to trial. We will also be monitoring visiting day heavily during the process."

I gave a slightly wicked grin. "He is too much of a coward to show his face here or to me again, Sir. But I thank you. Would almost be funny if he did try and show up."

Harrison snorted "I like her."

After that I was dismissed and went to the dining hall to find my friends. It was barely dinner time and the party wasn't even started yet though The Pit was getting more people gathering.

When I walked in I saw that he was sitting with a few older Dauntless members that looked to have been a year or two before us. His grey eyes meet mine and I can tell he is wanting to know if I followed through with my decision. I gave a small nod. He smirked and turned his attention back to his friends.

I saw Lauren waving me down so I went and grabbed a tray. Choosing foods that I knew I would need to get used to but hadn't quite done so yet. I didn't hate spice, the red meats were just heavy in my stomach. I would need to look into getting protein powders again to help out with that.

I take my tray and sit beside them and they are all looking at me expectantly. Zeke elbows me. "Well, what is it?"

I shrug and fix the burger they have for dinner tonight. I take my time and cut it in half even, smiling inwardly. Shauna breaks first. "For fucks sake can you give us the name already!" She yells and slams her hands to the table.

I can see eyes turning around to us and I fail to repress a smirk. "Stormy."

Lauren, Shauna and Zeke all get big smiles and nod but then Zeke frowns. "Fuck that is another bet you have lost me! First the one that you wouldn't do the thing with the knife and now that you wouldn't go with the number of fears you had."

I shrug with a laugh and take a bite of my burger. "Sucks to be you then doesn't it Zeke?"

Lauren smiles widely at me. "Oh yeah, by the way Shauna and I hit up the shops and found a few things for you. We can get more tomorrow but we chipped in and got a few welcome gifts for you."

I groan around my mouthful of burger and shake my head. I dread to see what they might have gotten for me. "As long as I am not flashing too much tits and ass I am good."

I hear someone spitting out something to drink and look down the table at one of the former Erudite transfers named Dylan as he wipes his mouth looking at me. He looks me up and down as I am sitting there and I hear Zeke growl beside me but Dylan doesn't hear that. He smiles at me "I would say that would be a shame but it wouldn't suit you." His words surprise me so I am not sure how to respond.

"Thanks I guess." I mumble and turn back to my food and blush. Lauren and Shauna are giving Dylan the eye as if trying to decide something. I look at Shauna and shrug "So I am guessing after I eat I am being dragged to the salon and then to get ready for the party?"

They nod and I smile shrugging. "That's fine, I was thinking about getting something done with my hair anyways."

An hour later I am frowning in front of the dorm bathroom mirror. Not at my hair or even the dress they put me in. But at the makeup they are insisting I wear. I had just gotten the eyeliner on and can't tell if it looks like I have black eyes or not. Shauna seems to think it is perfect.

I had gotten my hair done in a way I don't think they expected. I had seen a pre-war music vid of a singer named Elle Goulding that had this style that I loved. One side of her head from her temple to just past the ear was cut close so that it wasn't quite shaved but was cut short. The rest of my hair was made to part so that it went in wave to the left side of my head and the curls fell in the layers I had put in. It is altogether different from anything Abnegation and also makes me look not so much like a little girl. At 18 I feel like I should look more like a woman. I have the curves and the muscles, that thanks to Natalie and Amar, I was able to build and work on my skills to gain. I just find my features to make me look younger than I really am and not as intimidating as I want to be. The makeup, hair and clothes help. I will work on the tattoos to cover the scars later. I might add a piercing or two, but I think I will wait until after fights.

"Stormy are you ready?" Lauren calls from the dorm room and I take one more look at my dress. They didn't go too sexy but it is different. It is black and is three different parts that make up the dress. There is a top part that is a solid black tube top that has a sweetheart neckline and goes to about 3 inches below the breast. The skirt part is the same solid black that starts at just at the belly button and goes to mid thigh but it is all brought together by a delicate black lace overlay that has patterns of flowers and vines. It is a mock turtleneck and sleeveless and the lace extends past mid thigh to go to the knee and the lace around the neck and arms is scalloped to be delicate. They paired this with a pair of blood red ankle high boots with low heel just for me since I don't do heels well. Overall it isn't as bad as it could have been. I actually like it and feel like I am leaving that Abnegation girl behind finally. I was never her to begin with.

"Yeah coming." I call out and walk out to join my friends. Lauren and Shauna are beaming and Zeke let's out a whistle and gives his cheesy smile.

"Well let's get this party started." Lauren's on again off again boyfriend Hector calls with a smile.

I follow the two somewhat couples out of the door and into the pit for the party that is now starting to get into full swing.

An hour or so later and I am sipping a glass of whiskey and leaning my back against the bar watching my friends and others dancing in and out of view.

"You look nice Storm." Eric says with a grin as he slides next to me at the bar. I turn to look at him and smile. He tilts his head "No I am wrong, nice isn't quite the word." He doesn't say another word but he lifts a hand and twirls a curl on my shoulder. His eyes meet mine but then he looks to my glass and quirks an eyebrow in surprise. "Well, wonders never cease with you do they, Stiff?" The way he says the slur isn't so much of a slur anymore. Not really. I can tell a slight difference in the inflection, almost affectionate.

I shrug and smile. "If you hadn't noticed Eric, I was kind of a sucky stiff."

He smirked and ordered his own glass of whiskey and slid closer to me. Both of us leaning back watching the party. "Why aren't you dancing then?"

I glance over at him and quirk my eyebrow. "Why aren't you?"

He scoffs at me. "Image and all that." I see his lips twitch that tell me that is a lie.

I nod with my lips turning up. "So you are going for the scowling, menacing, man of mystery vibe?"

He shrugs and smirks. "Worked for me in the past."

I snorted and shrugged. "Whatever works for you then."

He turns slightly to me. "So what works for you then?"

I blush and take a sip of my drink but don't answer. I see him still looking for my answer but I don't have one because there is nothing to say. I haven't been on dates or anything like that so I have no clue what works for me.

After a minute of him just looking me over he gets this smile before he takes a drink of his own whiskey. The he slides over so that his chest is against my side and arm and he moves my head to look at him.

"Stiff." he says close to me, quietly and serious "I won't lie and say I am not a huge dick. I am just going to forewarn you of that. I also meant what I said about I am putting everything into going for Leadership."

I take in his eyes and demeanor and try to ignore how close he is or what it is doing to me. "I already figured all of that out Eric." I try to reply evenly but my voice comes out shaky.

He gives a slight smirk. "I also meant what I said about liking competition but I will tell you right now. I expect you, Stiff, to be right there with me. Do you understand me?" His forehead furrowed and he used this demanding tone that would have pissed me off before considering my sack of shit father. I can tell he doesn't mean it that way though.

I smirk back at him and tilt my head "Believe me Eric, there is no way I am not going to try for the top spot myself. I fought too hard to be here."

His eyes soften slightly but his face doesn't. His smirk deepens. "Then let the competition begin. I won't go easy on you Stormy. I might even be worse on you then anyone else."

I shrug with a smile and before I know what is happening Eric has leaned down and is pressing his lips to mine. His lips mold to mine perfectly. I turn into him and when I think he might deepen the kiss he pulls back and hovers just above my mouth. I can see he is fighting something in himself. "Just remember what I said, Stiff." He whispered and then with one last look he pushed away and moved off.

I swallowed and watched him almost stalk off. I take a breath and look around. No one was paying attention to us. Especially my friends who were off in the own booze induced and hormonal haze.

I think I know what just happened with Eric, though I am not for sure. I have a feeling the vicious side of Eric that I know is there is about to come out. I know we are going to end up clashing because we both have those same damn sides thanks to how we were raised. We are going to bring out the worst in each other.

Sighing, I turn and order another drink and nurse that before I make my way to the dorm to get ready for bed. Tomorrow will be full of gearing up and I will be slipping off to get time in the gym. This is going to be a long few months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **1 month later**

"Listen up." Amar calls from the middle of the training room. We had all been partnered up and were being asked to work together on our physical fitness and sparring.

My partner, Dylan, nudged me with a wink and motioned to move over to where Amar stood. Dylan was alright. It had taken a few weeks for us to get into a good working style together.

It didn't help that Eric was always in one of our faces, mainly mine, especially when Dylan was helping me with different fighting styles. If Dylan lingered even a little in touching me it set Eric off, and that set me off. He said he would be vicious and he was not lying. I almost hate him. Almost. I want to hate him that is for sure. But I know what is driving him and that holds me back. It would be easier if we hadn't shared those moments on that first day. We did and now I can't help but see there is more to his cold cruelty.

I sigh a little tiredly and nod to Dylan as we make our way over to Amar. He looks over all of us.

"Starting next week we go into the fights. You will still have fear sims in the morning and then after lunch we have our matches. I want to remind everyone of the fucking rules. Your fights are based on points. Who you are fighting determines a portion of the points. If you are going against someone that is a higher or on the same skill level as you and you win, you get more points. If you beat someone lower then it doesn't affect your points unless you go extreme in that fight. This isn't an opportunity to take out some pent up aggressions, settle some grudge or anything like that." He turns hard eyes over some of the people that have seemed to be at each other's throats. I can't help but notice his eyes turn to Eric and I and the flash of disappointment in them. Eric's jaw clenches slightly but he nods to the older man.

"The more skill you display the more points you get. If you concede, depending on how much you showed will depend on how much, if any, points you lose. You will lose points if at anytime we call the match and you continue to fight. If your opponent is incapacitated or at a point where you know they are done and you keep going, you will lose points. We are training you to learn to fight and defend yourself. Your opponents are your brother's and sister's. Do NOT forget that. Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" We all intone. Amar runs his eyes over all of us and looks to Harrison, who was helping with the training. Harrison had become of a mentor of mine too. Apparently he meant what he said about liking me. He was also a former Abnegation transfer. One of the last before me. He was fairly disgusted with what had been going on there.

Harrison takes over. "As you know tomorrow is Visiting Day. All initiates are expected to be in the Pit at 9 am. Visitors will be directed there for you to meet them. Remember that you are Dauntless now. We take Faction before blood seriously. But can anyone tell me why it is so vital for OUR faction to take it even more seriously?"

His eyes rake over everyone and land on me. I internally sigh and he smirks. "Stormy, do you have an answer to why we take it so seriously here?"

I nod respectfully. "Sir yes Sir. It is because we are the backbone of the city. We are the police, the military and protectors of ALL factions. We believe that when we spilled our blood on the coals we became family. We stand united but we also must remain neutral in our affiliations with the other factions."

Amar and Harrison smirk at my answer. I am sure they had been expecting something snarky but they look rather pleased. I even catch Eric's smirk before he shutters it and resumes his glare at me. "Well fucking said Initiate." Harrison smirks. "We do not say this because we think it shameful to be from another faction. Because of who and what we are though it is imperative you remember that you are now Dauntless. Enjoy your families yes. But give an indication that you are unhappy here at all and you will find out that we are watching you at all times. Am I understood?"

"Sir yes Sir." We all intone respectfully.

Amar nods "Dismissed for the day. Storm, Eric...stay behind."

Dylan looks over to me and frowns then looks over and glares at Eric. Eric just folds his arms over his chest and tilts his head with his own glare. He had gotten tattoos of maze and symbols on his forearms and they just made his look of intimidation even more. It also drove me crazy how much I liked his damn forearms.

Zeke, Shauna and Lauren gave me the eye and then Eric. They didn't know about my moment or connection with Eric, no one did. They just knew how he was around me. I nodded to them and gave them a tight smile.

Once they were all gone Amar sighed and looked between the two of us and shook his head. "You two are excused from visitors day. In a week you will be taken to Candor to give your testimony against the allegations we have placed on them. You will be put under truth serums. I understand there are going to be issues with that for you both."

I look surprised at Eric whose body tenses up and looks at me appraisingly and then smirks with a snort. "Should have fucking figured." He mutters as his eyes briefly soften as he looks at me before he shutters it and goes back to his normal hateful glares at me.

Amar though caught it and had his head tilted before he shook his head and continued. "They will adjust the serum discreetly so that you two are not able to resist. Until then keep your head in training, and just fucking keep your heads. I don't want to break up another damn fight between you two, or you and Dylan, Eric. You are already on a warning after the shit you two pulled in The Pit."

Eric's jaw clenched but he just nodded. I furrowed my forehead because I wasn't aware that it had went outside of training for Dylan and Eric. Yeah Eric was a dick and extra physical in sparring or taunting inside the training room but he almost goes out of his way to avoid me outside of it most times.

Amar is looking for us to vocalize our acceptance though. "Sir, yes Sir." I answer with nod of my own. Eric follows up with his own shortly after.

"Dismissed." Amar nods to us both. With a last nod and Harrison saying he would see me at dinner, we both left.

Eric glanced over at me, his jaw clenched. "You better not fucking go to that party tonight Stiff. You aren't sleeping for shit."

I stiffen at his demand of me and glare at him. "I will go wherever the fuck I want to, Nose. I am sleeping just fine."

He scowls and huffs. "Yeah right. That is why you started drinking coffee by the gallon almost?" He stops me and pushes me into an alcove and against a wall. His face softens slightly. "I am serious Stiff. Fights start next week. Take the weekend to rest."

I sigh and rub a hand over my face. "Don't tell me what to do Eric. You go relieve the stress how you choose to in the bars and with…." I stop, getting angry at myself and push him away. "I will deal with my shit how I want to."

I go to move away and he grabs my hand. "Stormy, it would never work between us. That doesn't mean I was bullshitting about you being the only competition…"

I jerk my hand away and scowl. "You aren't the only one that wants first. Just like I said Nose. Have good off days." I growl and stalk off.

I don't know why I fucking care if he has hooked up with someone. I shouldn't, that is for damn sure. I had toyed with the idea of maybe letting Dylan taking me on a date but dismissed that. There was someone that had asked me that wasn't in my initiation class though. He was a friend of Zeke's that was a year older named Tate. He worked in Intel and was nice enough. He had asked me to the party tonight in fact. I hadn't answered him because I really was tired and had thought about just skipping it altogether. The dorms were usually deserted during off days. People were off hooking up or the Dauntless-born were with their families.

Sighing I calm myself down and head to the dorm to at least get showered.

Lauren looks at me as we are on our way to dinner with a worried frown. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the party tonight Storm? Tate was really looking forward to seeing you."

I nod with a tired smile. "Look Lauren you know what day tomorrow is. I am just going to eat and then go talk to Tori. Then hit up the commissary for a few things. You guys go have fun. I am sure Hector is looking forward to your first official party as a real fucking couple for once." I laugh over at her and her smile she get's when I say his name.

She beams and nods. "Ok then, but if you change your mind you know where to find us." I nod and as we enter the dining hall we split off after we get our trays.

Harrison had invited me to dinner. Which was just an invite to sit with him since he didn't cook if his wife wasn't going to be doing so at their home. He was at the leader table which wasn't new during the week. It also wasn't new to see Eric there I just wish he weren't going to be. I walked over and smiled at Harrison as he looked over.

"Stormy." Max nodded with a small smile to me. That was practically him beaming in public.

"Sir." I nod and he rolls his eyes. I blush and smile "Max." He snorts as if to say 'that is better'.

Eric stiffens when I move to sit on the opposite side of the table. I don't really feel like going through the normal routine of him brushing up against me here and there if I sit next to him.

Harrison quirks his eyebrow at me and smiles. "I see you got an actual steak this time. Getting used to the red meat finally?"

I sigh and smile. "Yeah it is growing on me. I found oddly enough that the bloodier the steak the easier it is for me to digest. So I guess I am a full on cannibal now."

Max and Harrison chuckle and nod. "Welcome to the club. Now I just need to get you to be ok with my cigars." Harrison smirks and I quirk an eyebrow.

"That ain't happening. Your scotch, bourbon, whiskey...those I can get behind. Those damn cigars though. I like my lung capacity thank you very much. I don't mind the smell of them, but I just like breathing more." I mutter sarcastically.

Harrison chuckles and cuts into his steak and then turns serious. "Stormy, you are welcome to come out to the cabin with Alyss and I tomorrow if you want. We are going to be having a later dinner thing with the leaders tonight. But you know our door is open for the off days if you want."

I take my own bite and try not to see Eric watching me closely or that he put his leg out to brush against mine under the table. "Thanks Harrison. I will think about it. The dorms are pretty deserted on off days and with the first stage technically ending they are all going into party mode."

"Well, she will have rooms prepared and you know the way. If you do, we are going to do a cookout and bonfire so just pack for warmth. Although she said she was going to most likely buy you something more than workout clothes or uniforms to keep there." He shrugs and says casually but I can't help but smile. The older man and his wife had almost adopted me. I loved their home out on the compound grounds. I loved that the living quarters were either homes for the families or apartments for those that choose to live inside of the compound building itself. Harrison and Max both had log and stone cabins on the grounds but really near the compound. They weren't exactly secluded but they both had the forest and mountains as backdrops. I had stayed there before and the room they put me on had a balcony that had all of this light but a fireplace too. It was cozy and amazing. It felt peaceful and at times I just needed that.

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you and Alyss for the offer. Getting out of here with all those families due to come actually sounds kind of good."

Harrison smiles happily and Max looks a bit relieved. I guess they were worried about Marcus trying something after all. He hadn't been arrested and wouldn't until the testimony was given. If I didn't show up to testify though then that wouldn't happen at all.

Dinner resumes and Eric's leg is still pressed against mine. I don't look at him if I can help it for the rest of it. I can feel his anger building at that but I don't care.

After I am finished I excuse myself and tell Harrison I will be over sometime in the morning. He smiles and tells me the room will be ready and to bring my bag. Eric gives me a look and I almost think he is going to follow me but Max catches his attention about something and I make exit gratefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tori looks up to me with a soft smile as I enter the parlor. I have been working on a back piece tattoo as I could and it is finally going to be finished. It is going to also be down one arm and is a combination of almost polynesian, and dauntless tribal art.

"Hey Stormy. We can head to the back and get that finished off." She says with a smile to me and I nod.

She never asked what all the scars were but I think she knew. "Thanks Tori. Sorry it has taken so long to get this done. I just felt it was important to get it done in the old style."

She laughs and nods "No worries. We have a few that get tattoos done that way. Actually someone in your class does the same thing. He pretty much said the same thing to George I believe."

I don't say anything, but someone I know it is him. I internally scowl and just keep quiet as I strip down to my pants and lay on the table so she can work. She doesn't try and make conversation since she is used to my reaction. I almost always end up going to sleep once she starts working. I guess I am more fucked up than I thought.

"All done Storm." Tori says after she had already cleaned me up and spread the healing cream over the tattoo.

I blearily come awake and blink. She laughs at my expression and shakes her head. I smile at her "Sorry, I can't help it."

"No worries. I get it. Want to check it out?" She asks as she helps me to sit up and guides me to the full length mirror.

I take in the tattoo and the new parts that cover the upper shoulder and neck area, down into the arm. It is beautiful and strong but also the entire piece follows my curves and looks feminine. "I love it Tori. It is really bad ass. I love how those pieces from the upper neck wrap around the front like tendrils."

Tori walks me back out into the main parlor area and I am holding my jacket for the moment. I am still waking up and rubbing my eyes, which makes Tori and George laugh as I am standing near their counter.

"She fall asleep again?" George asked with a laugh.

Tori nodded with a smirk. "I would be offended and think I was boring. But it is apparently her massage session."

I chuckle with a yawn. "Hmm well, before the relaxed state that session gave me goes away, I think I am going to run the one errand I have and then get some damn sleep."

Tori nods with a smile. "Remember after fights we do those piercings you were wanting."

I nod and salute. "I will remember, believe me."

With that I turned to go. I had slipped my jacket back on and made my way to the shop I needed. I had been having nightmares for the past few weeks and I was hoping getting some melatonin might help me at least go deep enough that they didn't happen anymore. Once I picked that and a beer up I went back to the dorms and got changed to settle in for the night. As I predicted it was deserted. I took a long hot shower, sipping my beer as I stood and let the water cascade on me. I had already taken the sleep aid and when I was done with the shower I was hopefully properly relaxed.

I dressed and slipped into bed and was out before my body really got settled.

The dorm was quiet and there were a few soft snores when I felt his arms around me again. I wish he would stop doing this shit. He thinks I don't know that when I have been in the throes of a nightmare he has come to try and help. I think the first time, he didn't mean or want to lay down with me or pull me into his arms. After the second time he just started doing it automatically.

If that was all he had started doing I could have handled it. But no, Eric had started to press soft kisses to my shoulders or neck. Running his hands gently up my arms. He never tried anything more but that was enough to drive me insane. It always ended with me feeling him waking up with or just becoming aroused and pressed into me.

I never let him know I would wake up during those times or that I knew he was doing it. I had gotten very very good at faking being asleep around my fuck of a father. Thankfully not for THOSE types of reasons, but still. I can't tell if Eric knows that he is affecting me and is doing it on purpose or not. I just know I can't stand it anymore.

I don't mean to but my body shifts and my breathing becomes ragged when I feel his lips on my neck and his fingers softly tracing the new tattoo on my shoulder.

I feel him stiffen. "Stiff?" he barely whispers. Testing to see if I am awake or not. I don't answer and he doesn't relax but he does press a kiss to my shoulder. It escapes me before I can stop it. I whimper softly and I hear his curse under his breath. "Stiff, I am not going to…." he stops and sighs "Are you crying?" His voice sounds pained.

I shake my head but still don't speak. My back is against his chest but he moves slightly and pushes me so that I am more facing him. I groan when his hands move over me and his large frame has no choice but to press against me. "Eric." I close my eyes and whisper. "Why are you doing this? Isn't enough in training to mess with me there?"

He stiffens and I hear his growl. "Look at me Stiff."

Annoyance lances through me at his demand and the use of that name in this situation. My eyes pop open and my darkened blue meet his grey ones. We are both pissed right now.

"You haven't been sleeping, I was just trying…" He stops and scowls looking at me.

I shake my head. "I know you were trying to help. That was how it started and that isn't what I am talking about Eric."

"Then what are you talking about Storm?" He whispers back, still scowling.

I shift my body and arm and reach between us and find the courage somewhere, probably beer and sleep aid induced, to cup his hardness. I hear his intake of breath and I swallow. "That Eric and every other time you touch me leaving me feeling things I don't want to end up feeling, but do."

When my hand had made contact, even over his sleep bottoms, it was as if something was unlocked inside of me. I didn't stop with just cupping him, I squeezed and slid my hand over the pretty large length of him.

He growls and catches my hand in his and scowls at me. "Now who is messing with who Stiff?" His voice cold and pissed. He actually thinks I am trying to mess with him here? He got into bed with me!

I growl back at him "I didn't climb into bed with you Nose." I grip his hand and move it to my center. Which feels like it is a pool of lava and pant as I control my temper and try to keep my body in check. "Does that feel like I am messing with you Eric?"

I feel a shiver run through me at his soft groan as his eyes hold mine. I release his hand prepared for him to say some asshole thing or get up and storm off. Instead his breathing and mine have picked up as he brushes his hands over the top of my clothing and we both groan.

He moves his hand against me again and I gasp quietly and feel my chest heaving as my hand goes back to him. I don't know where this girl is coming from. But instead of over his bottoms I brush my fingers against the waistband, ghosting over the skin just above it.

I see his breathing pick up as he hovers his mouth over mine. Our lips brushing against each other teasingly, debating if we should give in.

When we both moved our hands to slip under the material of not only our pj bottoms but underwear, our mouths claimed each other and the gasps of contact that skin on skin made.

His tongue and mouth worked over mine as I tentatively slid my hand over his length. I moaned into his mouth when he not only stroked my clit, but slowly worked a finger inside of me. I felt his soft growls of pleasure and my moves as I stroked his hot cock in my hands became more sure. Both of our hips were working to help each. I was caught in his eyes as they held mine and his soft moans when my hand moved over him in a certain way.

His fingers rubbed circles on my clit while also pumping into me and I could feel my walls that were already so tight around him begin to get tighter. My breathing became more labored and his eyes darkened even more if possible.

"So close baby." He murmured near my mouth, brushing his lips against mine. "Cum for me please."

I shivered at his words and the attention, my hips moving faster. His did as well and I moaned at how good he felt in my hand and his fingers moving inside of me. "Eric" I moaned and he closed his eyes with a slight smile when I moaned his name.

I felt it then, the build up spilled over like a damn and my body convulsed around his finger. I started to cry out and he claimed my mouth to quieten my cries. I felt the rumble of his chest and his own groan into my mouth as he spilled into my hand at his own release.

We panted into each other's mouths, paused there and letting our bodies come down. I didn't know what to expect or what to say, so I didn't say anything. We sat there kissing though as if it had been all either of us could think about. To be honest it had been all I could think about at times. Other than when I just really wanted to kick his ass most other times.

He pulled away slightly and moved his hand from me and I frowned at the loss of him inside of me. His eyes held mine and smirked, even as he brought his hand up and licked his fingers clean of my juices. My eyes went heavy at seeing that and his shiver that I felt run up his body. He closed his eyes and groaned as he tasted me.

I still hadn't moved my hand from him. I felt him twitch beneath my hand and harden again causing me to gasp. Eric chuckles and reaches down and lightly takes my hand from him then kisses me when I unknowingly pout.

I feel him moving and then he takes his shirt, breaks the kiss, pulls the shirt off and cleans my hand and his chest of his own cum. He drops the shirt beside the bed and then pushes me back down and wraps his arms around me with a sigh.

I am surprised to be honest because I thought for sure he would be up and moving to his own bed. "Go back to sleep, Stiff." He says as he nuzzles my neck. I feel my body relax and I sigh too. But he leans near my ear and nibbles it. "Stormy, I don't want to see you with Tate or Dylan anymore." He growls in a whisper.

I frown and try to push him away. "I don't tell you who.."

He leans down and kisses me "I wanted you. We shouldn't be doing this Stiff. But I am tired of fucking fighting it. I am tired of trying to find someone that will get you out of my head and not be able to do a damn thing with them because they aren't you."

I turn to look at him, my chest against his. "You are saying you never.."

He shook his head with a frown. "Made out yeah. Nothing more though. Not once I saw you, Stiff."

Something inside me gets warm at that but I frown. "There was nothing going on between either of them, Eric. But I also won't be told who I can or can't be friends with or see. You should know better than that Eric."

He nods with a smirk. "Yeah we are going to fight about shit Stormy. And it will get bad, but as long as you know…." He stopped and kissed me. He didn't use the words because he couldn't and because it would have pissed me off. The possessive nature of his kiss though let me know. It surprised me when I returned it just the same and let him know the same thing.

As long as we both knew that we were each other's. Those were the words we wouldn't say out loud. We broke the kiss and he held my eyes. The shutters were down and I saw real affection there. It scared the shit out of both of us and not just because of it being new I think for both of us. I know it scared me because of how we both were. This was not going to be easy for either of us.

Eric smiled and pressed one more soft kiss on my lips then we both laid down and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Just to let everyone know I am moving these stories to my main account. They will be reposted under the same titles and I will be deleting the account these are on at some point. My main account had gotten locked out at some point. Keeping track of two accounts is kind of ridiculous. So if you would like you can find these stories to continue them under my other user Lunaschild2016

~lunaschild2016


End file.
